Wishing Star
by ankokuryu
Summary: May makes a wish upon a star... but what did she wish for, and will it come true? Advanceshipping, AAMAYL, AshxMay OneShot. Devoted Pokeshippers, no ones forcing you to read it. PLEASE RR!


To all u Pokeshippers out there, no ones forcing you to read it. If you dont like it, dont read it. simple as that. Please R+R!!!

Desclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon. (i wish though...)

* * *

** Wishing Star**

A group of teenagers were sleeping in a clearing in the forest. Through the trees, you could see the stars, twinkling every few seconds….. If you were awake. Everyone was asleep, including an auburn haired girl called May. As she laid asleep, her unconscious mind slipped towards the Wishing Star charm she bought last summer.

_sigh… "I guess I didn't complete the charm after all." thought May in her dreams._

"_How stupid could I be?! I missed out the last day!" She thought of her lost wish, and tears started to fall. "I guess I'll never get my wish after all." _

_As though on cue, a bright light shone in front of her, materializing into a green Pokemon. Surprised, may asked, "Who are you?"_

_Without a word, the green Pokemon took May through a mysterious tunnel. May felt as though she was being pulled through time itself._

_As quick as it had come, it was gone. _

"_What was that?" wondered May._

_Taking in her new surroundings, she noticed that she was at the clearing where her group stopped last night. However, she was alone. Looking up, she noticed a streak across the night sky. _

"_The shooting star," breathed May, "now's my chance!"_

_She closed _

_Getting the Wishing Star charm out of her fanny pack, she slowly and carefully folded the last corner of the charm. _

_She closed her eyes and wished as hard as she could. "I wish… he loved me." Suddenly, the charm became enveloped in light, and disappeared. _

With that bright flash of light, May came to her senses. Looking around, he noticed that everyone else was asleep. She cocked her head sideways, to see that the raven haired boy, Ash, was asleep. Realizing that it was only a dream, May sighed, and went back to sleep.

The next day, May woke up to find everyone else already awake.

"Hi May! See you're up now!"

Looking around, she saw Ash waving at her. Full of energy, as usual.

"'Morning Ash…" May let out a forced smile.

Instantly, Ash knew something was wrong. He decided to talk to her after breakfast.

Unnoticed, May walked away from her friends, wandering into the forest. She spotted a rock to sit on. Sitting down, she sighed deeply. Then, the tears came.

"It was only a dream!" sobbed May, "Why does it have to be like this?!"

May cried at the unfairness of her situation.

Her thoughts turned to Ash. He had been so kind to her, from the very start. He took her under his wing, and cared for her and supported her. She had to admit, she was in love.

"May?? Is that you?" A voice came from behind her.

Turning around, May saw that it was Ash. "Oh, hi Ash." She hiccupped.

"What's wrong, May?" Ash now had a concerned look on his face.

"Nothing." May knew herself that she was a terrible liar.

"Come on, you can trust me. What's up?"

May wanted to tell him. She wanted so badly to confess her heart out, to tell him everything.

However, all that came out was, "It was just a dream…"

"And…?"

"Well, you know that charm I got last summer?" asked May. Her face was heating up. She just knew it.

"At the Jirachi event?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"You never got to finish it, did you?" Ash said. Still, he couldn't quite relate as to how this would make May cry.

"No Ash, I didn't. But I had a dream last night that I did."

"What did you wish for?"

"Well….." May felt her face heat up again, "I wished… that you would…"

"I would what?" Ash was now really confused.

"That you would love me… Ash." May was now as scarlet as the clothes she was wearing.

Ash just stood there. Dumbstruck. Then, suddenly, he started laughing.

May, her face red with embarrassment, asked, "What's so funny?"

"May," said Ash, now his face red as well, "that's impossible."

"Oh…" Misty's face swam before her eyes. She started to cry again. "Ok. Why?"

Ash, his face as red as May's now, said, "You can't get me to love you May..."

Ash leaned forward and kissed May. Surprised, May kissed him back. May was happy and confused at the same time. They kissed for a few, long seconds before Ash broke off again.

"You can't get me to love you, because I already do."

THE END!

* * *

So uhh, what do you think. a bit short i know, but its ok, isnt it? 


End file.
